Unbreakable
by midnite cherry blossomz
Summary: After a destructed childhood, Kaoru is a cold and heartless girl who is the most isolated person at school. Until Kenshin comes along who finds her to be most intriguing and he finds himself wanting to know more about this mysterious girl.
1. Things can only get worse

**After a destructed childhood, Kaoru is a cold and heartless girl. People call her the Ice Queen and she is the most isolated person at school. Until Kenshin comes along and he is intrigued by this girl. Soon he finds himself wanting to know more about this mysterious girl...but will she let him?**

"Daddy! Daddy! I drew you a picture!" Seven-year old Kaoru excitedly handed her father a piece of paper. "Me and Mommy just came back from the zoo! I drew you a big lion Daddy, because you weren't there." She looked up at him expectantly.

Kaoru's father took it and laid it on the side, not even bothering to glance at it. "Not now, Kaoru. Can't you see Daddy's busy watching T.V.?"

Kaoru stared at him with such hurt bewilderment, her sapphire eyes shone with tears. "But…but Daddy…"

"AW! NO! Look, now you made me missed the play! Stupid girl…go to your mother." He roughly pushed her out of his face as he continued to watch the football play unfold, downing the rest of his beer bottle.

"AND WHILE YOUR AT IT, TELL THAT WHORE YOU CALL YOUR MOTHER TO BUY ME MORE BEER!" he yelled back to Kaoru.

Kaoru sniffed and ran upstairs to where her mother lay in bed.

"Mommy…" she whispered.

"Oh, honey…I know Daddy isn't very nice right now…don't worry. Things will get better…I promise." Her mother's weary face looked down upon her daughter. She stroked Kaoru's hair while the little girl wept in her mother's arms. When at last Kaoru was asleep, she lay her down on the bed and stood up to talk to her husband. She needed to have a word with him.

"Husband…" Kaoru's mother said sternly.

He looked up. "What have I told you? You are either to address me as 'Sir' or 'Mr. Kamiya.' It isn't that hard, you idiotic woman."

She ignored him. "How could you? She's your DAUGHTER! She loves you very much…why can't you do the same?"

"Get out of my face, you whore." He hissed.

"No…you listen to me. All this success…all this glory…look what it's turned you into! A monster! A drunken **bastard.**" She spat.

"SHUT UP!" he roared and raised his fist to strike her hard. That would teach the little bitch to watch her mouth.

As she lay still on the floor he continued to kick her and beat her and scream until he finally stopped. Everything was quiet except for her soft whimpers and his harsh, ragged breathing.

"Learn your place, woman." He growled.

"I know where I belong…" she sat up slowly. "And it isn't here."

Standing up, she stated, "I'm leaving."

He only stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Leave? You can't leave me and you know it. Without me, you're nothing but a pathetic, helpless whore. If you leave, you and your daughter will be out on the streets." And with that he shoved her back down and stalked out the door.

Kaoru's mother sank back to her knees. Finally letting the pain and pressure wash over her she began to cry. She cried and cried all by herself, just like she has done every night for months.

And all Kaoru could do was watch.

She had awoken with a start when she heard her father's angry screeches. Creeping downstairs, she hid around a corner and watched her father relentlessly beating up her mother. It was more than enough to make her cry again.

"Oh Daddy…please stop," she begged quietly.

When at last he did stop her mother burst into tears. It wasn't the first time she's seen her cry but it hurt every time she did. Every night she'd hear her mother crying her heart out and she desperately wished she could do something about it.

She knew her father was evil, there was no doubt about it. But she loved him, as much as he ignored her and as much as he hit her mother, she loved him.

Finally gathering the courage to speak, she crept over to her mother and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Mommy?" she whispered.

"Oh! Kaoru, honey." Her mother brushed the tears out of her eyes.

"Mommy…are you okay?"

"Of course, sweetie. I, uh, just fell…ya…but I'm okay now." She quickly stood up.

Kaoru knew her mother was lying to her…again. She loved her mom more than the world but she wished she would stop lying. Countless times she had promised that things would get better. Countless times she had pretended that everything was fine. But it's gone on for too long.

"C'mon, Kaoru. It's time for bed." She started back upstairs but Kaoru stood in place.

"No, Mommy." She stated firmly.

"What?" her mother slowly descended the steps again.

"Mommy…this has gone on for way too long! Why do you let him do this to you? To us?" her voice began to rise with every word she spoke.

"He makes you CRY, Mom…he hurts you and he hurts me. Why are we still here? Why, Mommy?" Kaoru's bottom lip began to quiver as she felt some new tears springing to action.

Tears were already streaming down her mother's face.

"I know you heard him, Kaoru…and he's right. If we go, we'll be on the streets. Do you want that?" her mother bent down to hug her tight, but Kaoru pushed her away.

"I'd want anything but to be in this dump!" she screamed and ran up the stairs.

Kaoru's mother sat on the couch. Her daughter was right. It wasn't fair. She realized it was too late for her to escape, but maybe not for Kaoru. She could get Kaoru out of this…she just had to!

Contemplating what she could possibly do with the seven-year old girl, she finally had an idea.

"Kaoru!" her mother began springing up the steps. "Kaoru!"

"What," came Kaoru's muffled reply as her mother found her lying face down on her pillow.

"Pack your things honey, you're leaving." She began hustling about, throwing open a small suitcase and packing a few clothing articles and money.

"We are?" Kaoru was excited. Finally! A chance to escape!

"No…YOU are," her mother replied.

"Wait…what? JUST me? But…but Mom…I can't-"

"You can!" Kaoru's mother took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "You are a clever girl, Kaoru. I'm giving you $500, and a knife."

Kaoru's eyes widened when her mother spoke of the knife. She couldn't use it! What would she need it for?

"You're going to escape. Okay, honey? You're going to get out of this…this hellhole…and you're going to grow up to be a smart girl and raise a healthy family and be everything your father and I weren't."

Kaoru looked through her mother's eyes. They were practically black. She remembered when they were a sparkling sapphire…much like her own.

"But, what about you, Mommy?" Kaoru asked.

"It's too late for me…I'm stuck Kaoru. I waited too long…somehow…I knew this day was going to come. It's too bad I didn't listen to myself the first time…" her mother sighed.

"I can't. I can't leave you! Not with that monster!" Kaoru argued.

"No! Do this for ME. I need you to go out there! I need you to go…please Kaoru…for me…please…" she begged.

Kaoru hesitated. "Okay…but only for you. I will come back though."

Her mother gave a watery smile. "Okay."

The next few minutes were spent on the last of the packing and some planning. Her mother gave Kaoru pointers on where to go and where not to go. The streets were dangerous at this time of night.

It wasn't before long Kaoru was out in the street, lugging her suitcase and giving a very sorrowful goodbye to her mother.

"Bye…Kaoru…I love you." Her mother hugged her precious daughter tightly, perhaps for the last time.

"Bye Mommy…I love you!" Kaoru sniffed before pulling back and walking down the road.

She didn't look back.

**More to come! Please keep reading! Or at least review...good? Bad? REVIEW!**


	2. Goodbye, Kyoto

**Thank you so much for your reviews!Two may not seem like a lot to you, but it means a lot to me...thanks!**

**Reignashii- Thanks! I'm glad you think it's interesting...I kind of think it's boring right now, but hopefully I can get it to be more exciting in later chapters...here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**antica- Thank you muchto you too, and again, I hope I can get this story to work out to be good...thanks so much! Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Kaoru wasn't used to being all alone…it was very…uncomfortable…especially at this time of night.

But her mother had said that she was clever. And it was true. For a seven year old, Kaoru was definitely among one of the smarter few.

It was late…and she decided to sleep in a nearby alley. Ducking into some boxes she cuddled into a tight ball and tried to sleep.

It wasn't long before she was awoken by some loud footsteps. Peeking from her little shelter she watched as she saw her over-boozed father, apparently stumbling home from another Late Hour Drink-a-thon.

He was swearing and swaggering about. He looked dangerous and scary. This was one those Father-Not-At-His-Best moments, Kaoru decided.

She hid lower as he stopped and shot a glance down her alley. Praying he wouldn't see her she shut her eyes tight and waited for the moment to end.

He finally left, all the more cussing and staggering here and there. Kaoru allowed a sigh of relief and sank back down into her boxes. Once again she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly jarred awake from a piercing scream, Kaoru shot up from her boxes and rushed up the alley to see what was going on.

To her horror she saw her mother screaming and getting beat once again by her malicious father. This time it looked serious. He was hollering the loudest she's ever seen him yell. He had a knife out and was threatening to kill her if he didn't tell her something…

"WHERE IS SHE!" he kicked her hard in the gut.

"WHERE IS THE GIRL? YOU STUPID BITCH!" he whammed another hard kick to her gut.

"TELL ME! OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!"

Lights were beginning to switch on. Faces were peeping through window curtains.

Kaoru was frightened…but at the same time excited. Finally! Someone is bound to call the police and have her evil father arrested and thrown into jail for good!

But even through his drunken state, Kaoru's father seemed to be aware of his surroundings. "CALL THE POLICE…ANY OF YOU…AND YOU ALL DIE! YOU HEAR? YOU ALL **DIE!**"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. Do they actually believe her idiotic father? They better be calling the police.

But to her dismay, the lights began to turn off! Were these people retiring to their beds and pretending nothing happened? How could they? HE WAS GOING TO KILL HER MOTHER!

Her mother was still on the ground retching blood to the side from all the abuse. She looked up to see Kaoru's father looking down upon her, the knife glinting in the moonlight.

He crouched down beside her. "Tell me where the girl is, woman. And I'll spare you…for now."

Her mother shook her head. "I don't know…and even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you, you asshole."

He slapped her hard across the face and strangled her throat. "Tell. Me. Now!" he growled dangerously.

"N-no!" she choked out.

"Have it your way…" and he raised the knife.

Kaoru panicked. He was going to kill her! The crazy man was going to kill her mother!

"NOOO!" she let out a blood-curling scream and ran towards her parents.

Her father looked up. "There you are…" he stood up and walked over to her.

"Tried to get away, didn't 'ya? He slurred while yanking her hair. "DIDN'T 'YA!"

Kaoru winced but didn't cry out. She was strong. She wouldn't show him she was weak. She would be strong…just like her mother.

He cursed under his breath and grunted. "We're leaving." He soundly punched her in the stomach, promptly knocking the wind out of her. Letting Kaoru pass out on the ground he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

Kicking her mother to the side he snarled, "You've escaped your death this time, but I'll be back to finish you off. First you, then the girl."

Kaoru's mother looked up. "You're making a mistake. Kaoru will grow up to be a beautiful and smart young woman. She won't die so easily." Her mother hissed. Every word dripped with ice-cold venom.

Her father sneered. "Whatever, whore."

And with that he dumped Kaoru in his truck and drove off, leaving her mother to pick herself up and stagger in the house. She immediately dialed the police.

"Please! Help me! My husband has just beat me and abducted my daughter…please you've got to help me!" she sobbed hysterically into the phone.

The operator on the other line calmly asked for her to relax a bit and tell her the address and that help was on it's way.

Her mother let out a shaky sigh and thanked the lady. She collapsed on the couch and waited for the police to come. She prayed Kaoru was okay…

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and suddenly winced at the pain coursing through her stomach. Everything was a blur…for a moment, she had forgotten about everything that happened. For a moment, she thought everything was a dream. Until reality struck her hard and she found herself in the back seat of her father's truck, speeding off to who-knows-where.

"Where…where are you-"

"Shut up, girl. Just shut up until we get there." She heard him snap.

Kaoru lay her head back down and shut her eyes. She was tired and sore and all out exhausted. A little rest couldn't possibly hurt…

"Wake up, stupid girl. I said, WAKE UP!" he roughly shook her awake.

"Get out." He yanked her out and led her into some old, dirty building. It reeked of trash and other horrible odors.

"Where am I?" Kaoru questioned.

"Your new home. Get used to it." He replied harshly.

Kaoru didn't say anything. She just wanted to sleep.

She was roughly led into the dingy building where she followed him to an apartment.

"Stay." He commanded and slammed the door shut.

Kaoru plopped down on a nearby couch. Dust exploded from the couch, which sent her into a fit of coughs. This just shows how long this place has been deserted.

How ancient.

She peered out the window where she saw her father climb back in the truck and speed off.

She panicked again. He was probably going to kill her mother!

What was she going to do? She was locked in the apartment.

Finally she sat down and accepted the truth. There really wasn't much she COULD do…except wait. Wait for her mother to die…wait for her father to kill her.

"He can't hurt me…I'm his daughter." She whispered. But in the back of her mind, it was taunting her. "Of course he can…look what he's done to your mother…" it hissed back.

She shook her head and shut her eyes. The most she could do was rest. So she drifted off into a deep sleep, waiting for her father to return.

And he did return a couple hours later. He seemed sober enough so she ran to him, almost expecting a hug. "DADDY! TAKE ME BACK TO MOMMY!" she screamed instead, pounding his chest with her small fists.

"Stop it, you stupid girl." He tried pushing her away.

But she kept screaming and hollering and hitting him until he roared, "I SAID, STOP IT!" and he slapped her a good hard one across her face.

Stumbling back, she lifted her hand to her stinging cheek. She looked stunned and stared up at her dad.

"You want to see your mother? Huh? Well fine, let's go back so you can watch her die." He growled and yanked her by the hair again, forcing her out the door and outside. Tossing her in the truck he sped off back to the house.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…" Kaoru started to panic like crazy. Her mother wasn't dead yet…and because of her, she was going to die very soon!

Arriving at the house, he hopped out, all the while dragging Kaoru out. He has a gun in his pocket, Kaoru realized. She also noticed a couple police cars around the street.

Her father growled. "Little shit called the police…"

Bursting the door open, he began to holler. "COME OUT YOU WENCH, OR THE GIRL DIES!"

No answer.

"I'M WARNING YOU! I'LL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE."

Still nothing.

"ONE."

…

"TWO!"

…

"THREE!"

He fired the gun. Out came running the police, and her mother. All the police had their weapons drawn out. "Put your weapon down, sir!" One policeman warned.

Kaoru's mother was still bloody and she was crying, breathing hard.

"NO! You put your weapons down-" he pointed the gun at Kaoru, "-or the girl dies!"

Nobody moved for a moment, until man after man put their weapons down onto the floor.

"Okay, we're armless…now let the girl go." One man, apparently the captain, spoke slowly.

"No." her father hissed. "Not until the wench dies!"

And with a swift move, he whipped the gun in her mother's direction and pulled the trigger.

There was a deafening crack and a piercing scream.

Kaoru's mother had a surprised look on her face as she fell. She was dead before she even hit the ground.

But by then her father had grabbed her and high-tailed out of that house. He flung the screaming girl into the truck and sped off. The police following suit.

Shots rang out into the night as he looked behind him and fired his gun at the police cars' wheels. They spun out of control and crashed into each other.

He laughed and sped on even faster, and before Kaoru knew it, they were out of Kyoto. Silently bidding farewell to her home, and her city, she slid down and asked in a monotone voice about where they were going.

"Tokyo." He replied harshly.

Tokyo…life would probably be worse there. He was going to kill her.

She was going to die in Tokyo.

**Okay, well...how is it? Good? Bad? Review!**


	3. The New Kid

**Omigosh! Thanks you guys! I absolutely loved your reviews! You made me so happy!**

**lone saiyan woman: Thanks for the two reviews for both chapters! (Ya sometimes fanfiction won't let me see the updated chapters which kind of angers me…) Well…here comes Kenshin in this chapter! **

**Angel of lonleyness: Hopefully all the sadness is over…and thanks for reviewing for the two chapters as well! Here's the next chapter…and I'm glad you like it! That makes me feel good…**

**nilnil: Oh ya…I know her dad is really and truly like the greatest and nicest dad around…but I forgot to add that this is an OOC…I hope it doesn't bother you too much…)**

**antica: I'm trying to make this as exciting as I can…I don't know…I have a feeling that this chapter is pretty much a big bore. Help? Any suggestions?**

**ALASKANCHIKKAz: …I hope it is interesting…thanks for reviewing! Hopefully this doesn't get uninteresting…because that would really suck…**

**Reignashii: Yep, Kaoru is alive and doing well…well, sort of…So, here she is in the next chapter and she gets to meet Kenshin! Whee!**

**princess828: Mucho amore for reviewing! I'm glad it's different…sometimes same kind stories can get old…but it all depends. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

_WOW YOU GUYS ROCK!_

**_Chapter 3_**

**10 years later…**

17-year old Kaoru sat slumped in her chair. It was the beginning of the school period and already people were whispering about her.

"What's got HER in the dumps?"

"SOMEONE'S not a happy camper…"

"She probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed…again…"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. They were all being immensely stupid and it was driving her insane!

Frowning harder she glared at all the gossipers, who immediately shut up.

It was practically like this everyday. She'd come to school and overhear the not-so-quiet gossip about her.

Once, it was worse than what she heard this morning. Once, it was, "I heard she killed her mother with a gun when she was a kid…then the father drove here to escape the police and protect his daughter…poor dad…he doesn't deserve a kid like her."

That stung like hell and it almost made her want to cry. But no more tears. She hasn't cried since she was 7. She hasn't cried for the past 10 years…

After that harsh remark, Misao, her best friend (not to mention, only friend,) had promptly kicked their ass with her ninja moves.

Misao Makimachi was Kaoru's only friend ever since the day they met in second grade. They were both 7 then, and Kaoru came stumbling into school with puffy eyes and a bruised face.

Misao, being the nice little girl she was born and raised to be, raced over to help Kaoru while the other kids backed up, thinking she was attacked by rabies or something.

"Are you okay? What happened? Here…lemme help you…" Misao helped Kaoru limp over to the health room.

"Thank you, Miss Makimachi, I will handle your friend from here." The nurse said.

"NO! I wanna stay and see if she's okay…" Misao stubbornly persisted.

"Fine…can you tell me your name?" The nurse directed the question at Kaoru.

Kaoru sniffed. "Kaoru…Kaoru Kamiya."

"Do you go to this school?"

She shook her head.

The nurse blinked. "So…uh, then…"

"I mean…it's my first day…"

The nurse nodded, understanding.

She treated Kaoru then, cleaning up her face and all her cuts and bruises had medicine applied to them. She was then sent to class, along with Misao.

"So…what happened?" Misao piped up after a moment of silence.

Kaoru didn't answer at first. "If I tell you…do you promise not to tell?"

Misao stuck out her pinky. "I promise…besides, I'm a Ninja-In-Training, meaning I have to keep LOTS of secrets!" She boasted.

Kaoru allowed a ghost of a smile. "Okay…well…I came all the way from Kyoto…"

And she spilled the whole story, her sapphire eyes growing harder and harder while replaying the whole thing in her mind.

By the time she was finished, her eyes were practically black.

And that's how they are to this day.

"…….and then he totally just booted us out of the house and we were like, 'Oh, thanks Gramps, we love you too,' but he yelled, 'GO BOOST YOUR BRAINS!' and then threw our bags at us and we were on our way."

Kaoru was snapped out of her reverie by Misao's bubbly babbling.

"Hey Misao…" Kaoru said.

"Hello Kaoru! How was your morning?"

"Like hell."

"Again, huh?"

"Mm…"

"Are you coming to practice today?" Misao asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Of course…I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Misao knew all about Kaoru's predicament. Since the day she met her, she invited Kaoru to come over to her place, so she could train in a martial arts.

"I thought maybe you'd want to, in case your dad ever decides to beat you up and you can protect yourself." Misao had added thoughtfully when they arrived at her dojo.

Kaoru was more than ecstatic and immediately wanted to train. She had decided to do kendo…it seemed like fun.

Besides, she hated staying in that hellhole her father calls a home for the rest of the day.

The bell ran and it was time for everyone to take his or her seats. Class has begun.

The teacher walked in. "Good Morning, Mr. Saito…" the whole class chorused. It was a morning ritual to their dear teacher, Hajime Saito.

"New student today," he stated gruffly.

Everyone started whispering. A girl said to her friend, "I hope it's a guy. Seriously, this place has NO guys to go out with."

Her friend nodded. "I hope he's hot."

The guys were also whispering amongst themselves. "It's a chick! I just know it!" one guy said.

"How do YOU know?" his friend asked.

"Dude, I can, like, see her hair and it's like, red." He replied, looking out the door.

Saito rolled his eyes. "Come in," he called out the door.

In walked a guy. He had fiery red locks pulled out in a high ponytail. His bangs shaded his eyes and a few strands of hair framed his delicate face. He was kind of short; it looked like Kaoru topped him by a few inches. He was well built, you could tell by seeing his abs through his semi-tight black shirt and the way his jeans really fit him well…

But of course, Kaoru didn't pay any notice.

"Class…" Saito sighed. "This is Kenshin Himura."

All at once the class erupted into whispers and giggles and other obnoxious noises the girls were making.

"He's mine." You could here the girls arguing over him. Kaoru rolled her eyes and quietly snorted. He was probably a snob…thinking he's all that and a bag of skittles…

_Well…he's not. _

Kenshin Himura lifted his head and quietly scanned the whole room. The class went silent.

Kaoru looked up to see why the noise suddenly stopped. It was strange…just moments ago they were bursting with irritating giggles and longing sighs.

Well it's no wonder. He has amber eyes. A piercing amber, they were. They were quite remarkable, Kaoru had to give in to that. His eyes looked like he could see right through you…like one look and he'd know everything about you. Maybe that's why everyone was overwhelmed and quiet.

Kenshin was mentally disappointed. He didn't want to be friends with people were scared of him. And it looked like everyone was scared of him. Part of him was glad so that maybe he'd be pretty much left alone by the annoying folk…

Except for one young man. He gave him a cocky grin right back. Kenshin raised an eyebrow. The rooster head did the same.

Sano was having fun with the new kid. He looked intimidating all right, but he was puny, and he looked like Sano could just sit on him and he'll be squashed to death. Besides, he wasn't scared. Why should he be? He was new here.

Kenshin quickly accepted that this kid with the brown-spiky hair would most likely become an acquaintance of his.

He looked around furthermore. There sure were quite a lot of students here in this class, he thought randomly.

Finally his eyes landed on the girl in the very back row. She was alone with this other girl who had a long braid going down her back. Braid Girl had pretty blue-green eyes. She smiled shyly and looked down.

The other girl had long black hair, tied in a high ponytail very much like his own. When they made eye contact, he expected her to flinch or duck her head back down. Instead, she glared right back.

He was kind of surprised, but all the while very amused. But what struck him odd was that her eyes were black. Was it possible for someone to have black eyes? He sensed something wrong with her…just, what was it?

"Take a seat by Miss. Kamiya." Saito finally said.

Kenshin nodded and hesitated for a bit, just wondering…who exactly is 'Miss. Kamiya?'

Misao bobbed up and down. "Ooh! Over here! You sit by Kaoru over here!" She exclaimed pointing rather excitedly at her unemotional friend.

Kenshin nodded his thanks and quickly walked to the back of the room and took his seat.

It was kind of…awkward sitting by this girl who seemed almost as heartless as he was.

And he thought he was cold.

"You're Kaoru Kamiya, I suppose." He stated. For the first time in a long time, the silence was getting to him and he didn't like it one bit.

The girl, known as Kaoru Kamiya nodded without glancing his way.

Kenshin slowly nodded.

Kaoru was somewhat irritated that she had to share her row with the New Kid. Sure she was sharing it with Misao too, but Misao was her best friend.

She could feel him glancing at her every now and then and that was getting on her nerves too. She couldn't wait for this boring period to be over.

History was never exciting.

She was relieved when it was finally over. They were given some free time before they were excused to their next class.

People started shuffling about, sitting next to their friends and chattering about whatever was on their minds.

Well…that's what normally happens during free time.

This time the Back Row was flooded with girls all flirting with Kenshin. Their arms draped all over him, their hands running through his hair and one girl actually had the nerve to sit on his lap.

Now this thoroughly disgusted Kaoru so she stood up and walked to the front of the room where it was deserted with Misao trailing right behind her.

"Wow…he's kinda hot." Misao whispered to Kaoru.

"…"

"But of course, he's no Aoshi…" she sighed dreamily.

Kaoru was silent again.

For the rest of the period she listened to Misao's chattering, nodding at the right times, frowning when Misao frowned, and all that other stuff she usually does when Misao talks.

Finally they were released and Kaoru was headed off to Biology. She was a loner this time. Misao had Chemistry.

Walking down the hall she was just about to enter the classroom when,

"Kamiya."

She turned just to see the New Guy standing a couple feet behind her.

"What, Himura."

"Is this Chem.?" He asked.

Kaoru glanced pointedly at the sign saying CHEMISTRY across the door. "I guess so." She muttered sarcastically and walked in the door.

Kenshin stood outside. He made a fool out of himself twice already in front of Kamiya. His pride was slowly dissipating, and all in one day! He scowled and entered the room.

Introductions to the New Student went similar to the period before, all with the whispers and giggles and whatnot.

Kaoru sighed irritably. She'd rather listen to the boring lecture than this crap.

When it was time for him to take his seat, he was assigned the desk in front of her.

_Great…now I get to stare at the back of his head for the whole period…Lucky me…_

Class was same old, same old. Boring and uneventful.

Well except for when Kenshin slipped that note on her desk.

He glanced at Kaoru briefly. She gave a small glare and frowned a bit before picking it up and reading it.

**Are you okay?**

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. A note just to ask if she was okay? How dumb.

She wrote back.

**No.**

She crumpled it up into a small ball and tossed it at his head.

He rubbed his head and gave a small glare.

Kaoru smirked.

He picked up the note and read it. He narrowed his eyes a little at her reply. Looking behind him she smirked again and shrugged a little.

**Care to talk at lunch?**

He tossed it right back at her. It thwacked her in the face.

She scowled hard and picked up the note. She scribbled her reply but held onto the note.

Through the rest of class Kenshin wondered what was taking her so long to toss it back. He's been expecting her to beam it at him moments ago, but it never came.

Finally at the end of class while he was putting his books away, he heard her call him.

"Himura."

He turned.

"Wha-MMPFH!"

Kaoru had promptly stuffed the paper note into his mouth. She smirked once again, picked up her bag and strolled out the door to meet Misao for their next class.

Kenshin was left dumbfounded. How dare she make a fool out of him THREE times already! She had some nerve. Maybe she needed to learn a lesson…

He opened the note.

**Not exactly.**

He almost laughed. This girl sure is interesting.

He wanted to get to know her…

"…and then he threw the stupid note at me so I stuffed it in his mouth after class." Kaoru finished her story to the laughing Misao. It was Lunch now and they were walking to the café so Misao could eat.

"That's hilarious! But really, maybe you should meet him! Maybe he'll be good for you…"

"No. Misao, only you and the gang know, and I expect it to stay that way for a while."

Misao pouted. "Well…okay…but you know…he seems like he really cares. Maybe he can become a part of the gang."

Kaoru remained silent.

They found a table and sat down. Misao took out her sandwich and began to eat. Kaoru sat watching, while sipping her water.

Suddenly Kenshin came around and took a seat next to Kaoru.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

Kaoru glanced at him. "I thought I made it clear: Not exactly."

"Well why not?"

"I don't eat." She replied.

He took a good look at her. He guessed that what she said was true. She was extremely thin and kind of pale. Was she anorexic or what? That really bothered him for some reason. He didn't want to see her like that.

He opened his mouth to say something more, but he was interrupted.

"Excuse me Jou-Chan, but can I borrow your boyfriend for a bit?"

As Kaoru blew up into a big fit, Kenshin looked up to see that spiky brown haired kid from History. Behind him were two other guys.

"He's not my boyfriend rooster head!" Kaoru growled as she chucked her water bottle at his head.

Rooster Head easily caught it and handed it back to her. "Here. You need it more than me." He said caringly.

Kaoru huffed and looked away.

That got Kenshin thinking. Are they close?

"Anyways, the name's Sanosuke Sagara. But everyone calls me Sano." He grinned that cocky grin again.

"Actually, everyone calls him Rooster Head." Misao piped up.

"Shut it, Weasel Girl."

Kenshin stayed quiet. Was this a school or a zoo?

"Ya well, these two are my buddies." Sano gestured to the two behind him.

"That's Aoshi Shinomori." He pointed to the taller one. And boy, was he tall. He had black hair and icy blue eyes. They looked just about as cold as Kaoru's.

"And here is Soujiro Seta." He pointed to the shorter one. Soujiro smiled and waved a small hello. Kenshin could tell his smile was fake. It never quite reached his blue eyes.

"This here is the Gang!" Misao squealed excitedly. "Well excluding Megumi. She's not here right now."

"Ya, where is The Fox?" Sano asked thoughtfully.

Misao shrugged. "I think she's sick today. She went home early yesterday, remember?"

Sano nodded. "Oh, well I guess I better visit her today then."

"Psh…like she'll be happy to see YOU Rooster Head."

"Hell ya Weasel."

"I'M NOT A WEASEL!"

"WELL I'M NOT A ROOSTER HEAD!"

And they continued to argue while Kenshin glanced at Kaoru. She had her head on the table.

"Is this bothering you?" Kenshin asked.

"No…they're always like that." Kaoru replied, not picking her head up.

"Then what's the matter?"

"Nothing you should care about." She said harshly.

"And why do you say that?" Kenshin asked stiffly.

Kaoru didn't say anything.

"Kamiya."

"Just…leave me alone Himura."

"No."

"Why not." She demanded, whipping her head up.

"I want you to answer me first."

Kaoru turned her head away.

He jerked her chin towards him. "Tell me, Kamiya."

She shoved him away and stood up. "Because nobody cares!" she screamed and stormed out of the café.

She was fuming as she ran outside. How dare he make her lose her cool…and in front of the whole school!

She hated him. Oh how she hated Kenshin Himura.

She finally stopped at the huge Sakura tree. She started to climb when Kenshin called out to her. "Kamiya…wait."

She ignored him and continued to climb up.

"Kamiya…I didn't mean to pry into your business."

"Well you did. Happy?"

"Why are you like this?"

"Because I just am! Why can't you accept that?" she tried reaching for a high branch.

"Careful! I did accept that! It just seems…"

"What?" she just barely reached the branch.

"I don't know…I feel like that's not you." He winced as she almost slipped off the branch.

"I've been this way my whole life. Get used to it."

They were screaming now at each other as she climbed higher and higher until she finally reached the top.

"Are you getting down now?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're down there."

"So if I'm not down here, you'll come down?"

"Duh."

"Okay." And with that he started to climb up the tree.

"What are you doing!" Kaoru hollered frantically.

"Climbing up," he responded.

"But why?"

"You said if I was down there you wouldn't come down. So now I'm going up so you can go down." He was almost halfway up the tree.

"But that's worse!"

"You said…"

"I know what I said Himura! I'm not stu-AHHHH!"

Kaoru lost her footing and slipped off the branch. "Shit!" she cried as she tried to regain her balance. But it was no use. She was free falling.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin gasped. He swung upside down on a branch. Hanging by his legs, he caught Kaoru.

Unfortunately the force of her fall caused him to lose his grip on the branch. He tucked her head into his neck as he somersaulted in the air to land on his feet on the ground.

Kaoru was breathing hard, her eyes tightly shut.

_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead…_

"Kamiya." Kenshin whispered. He was worried. She never moved since they hit the ground.

She looked up. In her eyes he saw pure panic.

She was scared.

"You're okay now," he said gently.

Kaoru was scared beyond reason. As she was falling she could have sworn she saw her father laughing at her. She remembered thinking, _Great…I'm going to die as my father laughs. _

She didn't remember being caught by Kenshin or even hearing him talk to her. It wasn't until a few moments later that she snapped out of her stupor that she realized her position.

Kenshin was holding her in his arms, bridal style. Her hands were clinging tightly in his hair. She could smell his scent. She found comfort in his scent…

"Put me down!" Kaoru managed to gasp.

He did as he was told.

They stood there for a while in the most awkward silence ever.

"Uhm…thanks…" Kaoru murmured.

"No problem." He replied.

Finally finding some peace they turned to walk back to the cafeteria, where the Gang was waiting.

"You're wrong." Kenshin finally said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"People do care. You just don't realize it."

Kaoru didn't say anything back.

Kenshin just left her alone after that. She's been through enough and he didn't want to bother her any further.

They reached the building and Kenshin graciously opened the door for her. "My lady." He bowed.

Kaoru snorted and walked in. Before he could follow her, she stopped him.

"And Himura?"

"Hm?"

"You called me Kaoru."

And with that she turned on her heel and walked back to the Gang's table.

**Review? Please?**


End file.
